Invitation
by felixiglesias8
Summary: That random day when Tsuchimikado invited his fellow GROUP field operatives as well as a certain spiky haired boy to lunch. One-Shot.


There were a lot of things that could give a migraine to Accelerator. There is Last Order (though this is quite arguable), the sassiness and coolness of Yomikawa Aiho, Misaka Worst's face and Komoe Tsukuyomi's height. Not to mention a certain spiky haired boy who had stuffed him once at School District 17 and ended his attempt to ascend to Level 6.

But right now, it seemed that nothing could be on a par with the situation he currently found himself in.

Or rather, _they. _

"What the hell is this?!" The white-haired boy scowled early in the morning as he suddenly heard his phone buzz. Opening his message inbox, the message apparently came from Tsuchimikado Motoharu, who was calling all the members of GROUP for an important event which is—

_A free lunch in a villa just outside of Academy City? _

Accelerator can't just believe at the invitation as he was reading the instructions on how to get there. Apparently, it's just in the borders of the walled city so they won't have trouble going outside of the place. "He must have us covered." Accelerator clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watches Last Order eat her breakfast joyfully. "But if he says so…then I supposed free lunch isn't bad at all…"

So in the end, Accelerator and Last order ended up going to the villa together with the others from the GROUP. Linking up with others, they rented a car to go to the said villa and began their short trip outside. The First-ranked Level 5 had to endure several bickering in the van courtesy of Etzali and Musujime Awaki, who were arguing nonsense. In a short time, they did reach the large and sprawling villa and with two of the three GROUP operatives excited, they quickly disembark the van in hopes of filling their tummy with free lunch.

However, the moment they all entered the villa, they discovered Tsuchimikado just sitting calmly in a chair at the visitor's hall, which had a long table. Surprisingly, there is no single dish in the table.

"Oi, Tsuchimikado, where's the food?" Accelerator was hoping this wasn't some kind of an annoying joke.

But to his dismay—and rising anger—it looks like that would be the case.

"Food? Ah, I think I _forgot_ that we will have lunch today. Don't worry though!" Tsuchimikado grinned. "There are ingredients in the kitchen, You can all start cooking."

In other words, there is no food for them to eat. They'll have to cook it themselves.

Tsuchimikado didn't disturb himself at all for cooking something for them—and as if he's going to do that—because he probably expected that they were going to report here anyways and therefore, he'll just leave the cooking of the dishes to his fellow GROUP operatives. At this point, the concept of invitation looked totally inappropriate. But since Tsuchimikado's twisted sense tells him this was normal, it looked like they'll have to put up with it.

In short, Tsuchimikado had invited them only because he didn't have the nerve of cooking by himself and he needed some people to do it for him. Well, he had his stepsister Maika to do it for him but for some reasons, she's down with fever as of the moment and the blonde backstabber looks like he wanted to toy with someone for this day. Very typical of him, to be honest—especially when it comes to a certain spiky haired boy.

Accelerator considered the idea of just leaving the goddamned place and just go back home but since he knew that Tsuchimikado has his own methods in keeping him grounded, he was forced to put up with those two idiots and a hyperactive child—Etzali, Musujime, and Last Order, who, in terms of cooking, were not more useful than him.

Now, Accelerator, being hungry as it is, tried to at least to something for himself by going to the kitchen and looking at the ingredients but ended up not being helpful since he was continuously disturbed by Last Order, who was complaining that she wanted to eat now. She and Musujime, who entered the kitchen and immediately started to nibble the biscuits and wafers present in the table, was being not only useless but even harmful. Accelerator soon started to lose his already little patience.

"I want to eat now, says Misaka as Misaka hears her tummy growl!" Last Order protested again. "Are you going to wear an apron? Oh wow, this is an egg roll. What type of filling will you…"

"Shut it, Last Order." Accelerator was trying to stay cool. "And who the fuck cares about that apron?"

"Oi, Accelerator. You shouldn't be speaking to rough to her like that…" Etzali, with his goofy smile, entered the scene and tried to calm down the albino.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMT!" Accelerator shouted, barely stopping himself from the impulse of accidentally launching the frying pan and the dipper and all the instruments he had near him towards Last Order. The latter didn't seem to be scared while Etzali looked worried.

"Calm down now, Accelerator. Let's just get this over with." The Aztec magician gently reminded him.

Accelerator glared intensely at them but he preferred not to comment because from afar, Tsuchimikado was observing them, sitting comfortably on the chair, and he looked like he was enjoying the scene, as if watching some sort of a sit-com.

From the very start, Accelerator never liked this side of Tsuchimikado's character; against the blonde's evilness, not even a certain spiky haired boy could help…

Tsuchimikado looked like he wanted to say something but instead of opening his mouth, he suddenly took out a bowl containing balls of what looks like to be expensive milk chocolate. He took one piece and began to eat it in front of them.

Since the milk chocolate melted rather fast and it spread to his fingers, Tsuchimikado spared one look to his GROUP operatives before proceeding the lick the melted chocolate in his fingers in a seductive facial expression.

Accelerator, Etzali and Musujime were busy observing the strange and rather disturbing scene in front of their eyes and was about to say soemthing when someone knocked on the door of the villa.

"I'm going…" Etzali said, wanting himself out of that embarrassing situation. Accelerator immediately followed him and being the nearest, managed to open the door first, meeting the most unexpected people in the door.

In the entrance was none other than Kamijou Touma, the Level 0 boy who wields the power called Imagine Breaker, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the bearer of the 103,000 magical grimoires, Misaka Mikoto, the third-ranked Level 5 Railgun and his somewhat arch-nemesis, and Shirai Kuroko, the Level 4 Teleporter who, in Accelerator's words, is the loyal lapdog of the Railgun.

"Huh? So the fucking hero is here, huh? Well, at least someone's going to do the cooking…" Accelerator let him and the English nun enter, took a look at Misaka and then used his cane to slam the door again even before the Railgun can even step forward.

There were some minutes of silence, in which GROUPS's members wondered what Kamijou Touma was doing here. Seeing their stares, he could only smile sheepishly but before he could say anything, Misaka, who was left out there, started to thump angrily at the door.

"Accelerator! Jerk! Asshole! Let me in!" She roared.

"Accelerator, I'd be very grateful if you could let those two Tokiwadai girls in as well." Kamijou said nonchalantly, scratching his head.

Accelerator looked very annoyed and snorted. Musujime, seeing the situation, sighed and decided it was the moment for her to be superior and went to open the door but just when she opened the door, Misaka was not the first to meet her, but Shirai, who glared at her and started saying gibberish.

"Oh, it's only you…" She scoffed and said. "How dare you even close the door and denying the Pride and Ace of Tokiwadai entran—"

Before Shirai can even finish, Musujime immediately closed the door with a kick shut, leaving Misaka out again in the process again.

Before the hot-headed Electro-princess could start screaming again, Kamijou then decided to go and went to open the door for her. Misaka went stomping in and was furiously complaining against Accelerator, to him and to some extent, Musujime. In the end, Kamijou had to squeeze in between her and Accelerator to prevent them from killing each other.

"Kami-yan…" That was the moment Tsuchimikado spoke. "I do not remember telling you to bring other people." His tone was quiet but dangerous.

"Hnn…you're the one who said that I'm free to bringn anyone else here, if you forgot." Kamijou explained, not liking this situation before him. "It's impossible to leave Index in the dorm and I just happened to pick up these two girls as well." Kamijou answered quietly, looking right into Tsuchimikado's eyes.

They stared at each other for a while, then Tsuchimikado began to scan Misaka, who looked like this wasn't what she expected at all.

At the end, Tsuchimikado, gave the spiky haired boy the permission to start cooking.

"Such misfortune…hnn…well, since we have his permission, I can start doing the cooking. I haven't eaten breakfast yet since someone already ate my portion a while back." Kamijou stated and Misaka shot him an incredulous look.

"What? But wasn't it an invitation? Why should you cook—" Before she could end the sentence, however, Accelerator interrupted her.

"Just shut up, third rate!" The First-ranked Esper gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't want that twisted bastard with blonde hair to toy you around us well…" He hissed, glancing angrily at the blonde backstabber, who pretended to have heard nothing.

"Please Misaka, you can see that there's no food and it's pretty obvious as to why he called me here." Kamijou whispered to her. "Don't make a bad impression here about me."

"Then do not invite me the next time!" Misaka replied angrily in which Kamijou can only shake his head and sighed. _If I remember correctly, you're the one who invited yourself to come with me. _

"Where are the aprons?" Index asked as she scans the kitchen. "Touma can't start without those…"

"Behind the door." Tsuchimikado answered without looking.

The boy with spiky hair just snorted and resigned to his role.

"Understood. It's just useless to talk with these people, after all." He muttered under his breath as he watches the rest of those who were present arguing with each other.

He wore the apron and began to make some dish. He asked Index to just help him clean the kitchen mess since letting her help in cooking could end up in disaster.

* * *

After almost an hour of waiting anxiously, Kamijou Touma was done cooking their dish. With some help from both Index and Misaka, who decided to help him cut some ingredients, he succeeded in preparing a nice lunch—even if he still didn't like being used gratis as a cooker and a waiter for the people in the villa.

Kamijou then began to explain. "Alright so I made udon, curry, omurice, gyoza, miso coup and onigiri. All of the food is there." He points to the tin trays displayed. "Just bring your bowl and plate and tell me what you want so I can serve it. Once everyone has gotten a portion of food, seconds are self-serve and free for all. There is a purple yam pie but that is only for after everyone has finished with these foods. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They just wanted the food and they want it right now. "Good. You may all begin…" And the hoard runs wild.

Once everyone received some food, they all muttered thanks and began to dig in. However, everyone froze just after the first bite, with the exception of Index and Tsuchimikado who kept on eating like nothing happened. Slowly, they looked at Kamijou and their eyes began to sparkle.

"This is... so good." Musujime said as she kept sucking up the soup.

"This is actually not too terrible..." Accelerator and Shirai hated to admit it but he felt that the boy deserved it at least.

"Delicious…" Etzali complimented his cooking.

"Mah, nothing special…" Misaka snorted—she was too shy to admit the contrary or else she would lose face and her pride and might say something that could surprise him— and from then on, she started criticizing Kamijou's cooking, not like the latter minded.

And well, at least, the day ended quite good for the rest of them all.


End file.
